


dead men tell no tales

by the black spot (Ejunkiet)



Series: dead men tell no tales [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/pseuds/the%20black%20spot
Summary: “I'm not a good man,” he reminds her when she confronts him at the hospital. His lips are cracked and bleeding, his voice barely audible above the whir of the machines surrounding them.“Soon you'll be a dead one,” she replies, and leaves. She doesn't look back.





	dead men tell no tales

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling into another fandom, and I'm not sure what this will become. There are several parts to this, which will follow my slow rewatch of ouat.

Emma Swan would be the first to admit that she has terrible taste in men. It's a character flaw, an error in her makeup that causes her to look past the warning signs and make decisions that she will later live to regret. 

(And she always regrets it.)

But she’s old enough, and wise enough, to know better; when to stifle that little spark of interest that would lead her to ignore her better instincts and judgement. She's made that mistake before, and lost her child for it; it's not a mistake she will be making again, no matter how attractive the package.

And Killian Jones -  _ Hook _ \- dark, handsome, sharp as whip  _ pirate captain _ , certainly fits the profile. 

It doesn't help that he’s a shameless flirt -  _ christ _ \- even at the most  _ inappropriate _ moments, tangled together in in the dust of a dried-up lake bed, his blade at her throat, inches from settling home. His eyes had glittered as he slid his hook along her blade, taking his time with it, a smirk curving his lips as he leaned in close to murmur,  _ “when I jab you with my sword, you’ll feel it.” _

(It had been gratifying then, when she’d snaked the compass out from under him, enjoying the look of surprise and consternation that flitted across his features the moment before she thrust her elbow into his face -)

There's no denying that Captain Hook fits the profile - but there's moments where he surprises her; returning a stolen heart, sparing a life he could have easily taken. He's the villain of the tale, but as she’d started learning in Storybrooke, there's always more to it than that.

There's a history here, a familiar backstory that she recognises, perhaps too intimately. She understands him - understands his loss and his need to avenge it, and a part of her would let him have it.

Later, at the town boundary, she realises her mistake - and it's Belle - Lacey, that's what she knew herself as now - that gets caught in the crossfire.

“I'm not a good man,” he reminds her when she confronts him at the hospital. His lips are cracked and bleeding, his voice a dry husk, barely audible above the whir of the machines surrounding them. 

“Soon you'll be a dead one,” she replies, and leaves. She doesn't look back.


End file.
